infiniversefandomcom-20200214-history
House of Rendower
The House of Rendower is the founding and ruling house of the Unified Kingdom of Tierra. Due to a history of skilled governance and a policy of allowing their vassals a large degree of autonomy, the Rendowers have remained a relatively popular dynasty among both the nobility and commoners. However, the recent war with Antar has seriously damaged their image, particularly among the baneless population who were hit hardest by the bread shortages and economic hardship. The reigning monarch of House Rendower is King Miguel I, an intelligent and ambitious young man who cut his teeth leading Tierra during the Dozen Years War. List of Known members Edwin I " The Strong "- Unified Tierra and crowned himself it’s first king. Laid the groundwork of much of the modern Tierran state. Edwin II " The Short-lived”- Edwin’s son and second king of Tierra. Killed in a hunting accident widely believed to have been orchestrated by Callum the Cruel. Edmund I " The Fortunate "- After his father’s untimely death and an attempt by his uncle to seize power, the Cortes assumed the regency for the young king until he came of age. Their rule as regents and subsequent voluntary relinquishing of power upon Edmund reaching adulthood solidified the relationship between crown and Cortes. Edmund II " The Magnificent/The Fool "- A controversial monarch, Edmund is simultaneously hailed as one of Tierra’s greatest and most dimwitted kings. While praised on one hand for his work renovating Aetoria and creating the Royal Navy and Royal Intelligence, he nearly bankrupted Tierra by giving out luxurious gifts to other nation-states as well as pursuing an alliance with the Takarans that never materialized. Alaric I " Spitfire " - A hotheaded and ambitious king, he escalated a diplomatic row with Antar into a full scale war, victory in which firmly established the sovereignty and independence of the Unified Kingdom. Died childless. Edwin III- Succeed his brother Alaric. ruled for 6 months. Edmund III “The Forgotten”- As his epitaph would suggest, Edmund III’s reign is a rarely discussed and inoffensive chapter in Tierran history. Edmund IV “Ironrod”- Miguel’s father, and perhaps the most infamous womanizer in Tierran history. His philandering earned him the scorn of much of the nobility and the hatred of many a husband and father. Sired dozens of bastards, including the current Duke of Warburton, Emile d’al Harris. Died of Syphilis. Miguel I - Current king of of Tierra, he ascended to the Gryphon Throne at the age of 16, it was the ascension of the young and unproven monarch that sparked the Dozen Years War. Despite the near collapse brought on by the war, Miguel remains ambitious and determined to make Tierra a Great Power. Princess Isobel- Miguel’s younger sister. Aided her mother in representing her brother while he fought in Antar. Leads a collection of ambitious and controversial young women known as “The Circle”. His Grace, the Duke of Warburton, Emile d'al Harris- The illegitimate son of Edmund IV "Ironrod", was legitimised by Old Warburton as the Duke of Warburton, so far was known to have traits that matches Edmund IV of being a womaniser and playboy, working as desk clerk for Royal Intelligence.Category:Browse